Dragon Child
by The Dragon Mage Jinchuriki
Summary: A boy raised by dragon is brung to konoha at age six. He is taken care of by Yugao and becomes fast friends with Naruto. He falls in love with an Uchiha girl. When the massacre happens it scars him in more ways then one. Bad summary not really good with them. Kinda overpowered OC centric story.
1. Chapter 1: What doesn't kill you

Hello readers DJ here with a new story that combines two of my favorite things dragons and Naruto so hope y'all enjoy.

/People talking\

**/Bijuu/Summon Talking\**

_/People thinking\_

**_/Bijuu/Summon Thinking\_**

**_/Jutsu\_**

/Writing\

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only The OCs I have created.**

I've only added like two words to this chapter

* * *

A rather tall boy who had golden eyes, white straight shoulder length hair, and a vertical scar over his left eye, sat at a waterfall meditating wearing a black shirt, Khaki shorts, and black sandal.

**"Ryu come with me." **a voice said from behind him breaking his concentration. He opened his eyes and turned around to a see a giant emerald green dragon with black horns. **"It is time." **he then started to walk away.

"Yes Tou-san." Ryu said. He stood up and followed the dragon into a cave another dragon laid on the ground. This one was sky blue wiith purple horns, it was a little smaller than the other and female.

**"Tsukiakari it is time for Ryu to go." **The green dragon said to the other**.**

**"I know Kobosu, I just wish he didn't have to go. He's just so young." **Tsukiakari said sadly**.**

"Kaa-chan, I'm six years old. You guys raised me to survive in the world, I'm ready." Ryu said with a thumbs up towards his 'mother'.

**"Now Ryu take these they will help you in your life, the world is a dangerous place." **Kobosu handed Ryu a sword made of emerald green dragon scales, and a black pendant shaped like a dragon. **"Now come, we must leave."**

Ryu put the sword on his back and the pendant around his neck. He put his hand on his father and with a 'poof' they were gone. They reappeared in front of a large gate. Kobosu and Tsukiakari were now a little more than 6ft tall. They both used a henge to appear human, Kobosu had spikey dark green hair down to his waist and golden eyes, Tsukiakari had straight sky blue hair, and golden eyes. They approached the gate and saw two men.

One had brown combed down hair covering his right eye, and the other had long spikey black hair, and a strip of bandage going across the bridge of his nose.

"Halt! State your business." The brown haired one said.

"We have come to speak with the leader of this village." Kobosu said waiting patiently for a response.

"Alright go ahead through." The brown haired on said as they entered the village.

"Your just gonna let them threw Izumo?" The lack haired one asked.

"Well Kotetsu, if they try anything ANBU will handle it." Izumo said getting a shrug from Kotetsu.

The family walked around the village searching for any indication of where it's leader may be. After awhile they saw a giant tower that they had somehow missed before. They went towards it and then realized that it wasn't a tower but a mansion. They entered and were greeted by a secretary who after being put in a genjutsu let them into an office.

When they entered they the only person in the room was an old light-skinned man with dark-brown hair and a goatee. Though he was the only one they could see they could sense at least two other people in the room.

"Hello, my name is Kobosu and this is my wife Tsukiakari, and my son Ryu." Kobosu said.

"Hello I am the sandaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. What can I help you with?" Hiruzen said.

"Well this is a delicate situation, so I must ask that anyone you do not one hundred percent trust to leave." They waited a few seconds then dropped their henge to the shock of hokage and his ANBU.

"We mean you no harm, we only wish to ask if Ryu-chan can live in this village and be taken care of." Tsukiakari said with a smile.

Hiruzen calmed after hearing that they weren't going to attack, but still had some qustions.

"Yes I'll have him in this village, but who is he?" Hiruzen asked.

"As I said he's our son, well to be specific he's the son of our late master. One day his village was attack and he perished, I was summoned at the time and Ryu was critically wounded. So me and Tsukiakari put our DNA into him so that he would heal. he was only five months. We brought hin to our home and raised him as our own, but now we wish for him to live among other humans even though he's technically part dragon." Kobosu explained to the old man.

"Ok, Cat come here for a moment." Hiruzen said as a women wearing a with straight waist length purple hair wearing a cat mask come from the corner of the room. "I have a mission which like all mission you have a choice to decline. I ask you to take care of this boy. You will receive pay for a B-rank mission every week. Do you accept?" Hiruzen said to the woman.

"I accept Hokage-sama." The women said while taking off her mask. She had brown eyes and red lipstick. She walked up to Ryu and said "Hello I'm Yugao Uzuki nice to meet you." with a smile.

Ryu's parents smiled at knowing their son would be taken care of. Tsukiakari walked up to Yugao and whispered in her ear "You should probably know both of Ryu's fathers were big pervs so nine outta ten he will be too." Tsukiakari giggled as she walked back to stand next to Kobosu.

"Well Ryu I guess this is goodbye for now." Kobosu said as Ryu gave both his parents a hug. "Just remember if your ever in danger just summon us, we'll be there in an instant."

"We love you musuko, well goodbye." Tsukiakari said as they 'poofed' away.

Ryu wiped a tear from his face and there was a moment of silence in the room until Yugao spoke "D you want to see your new home Ryu-san?"

Ryu nodded and started walking to the door along with Yugao. When they got to the door the hokage called Yugao back and whispered something to her. She nodded and went back to Ryu. They then walked threw town until they came to an apartment, Yugao opened the door and they walked in.

"Well here it is, I know it isn't much but..." Yugao started.

"It's great, thank you for letting me live here."

"So I was thinking we would go out to eat tonight."

"Sure why not."

They left the apartment and went to a ramen stand with an old man and his daughter working there. The only other person there was a boy with blond spikey hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing a white T-shirt, bright orange pants, blue sandals, and a pair of goggles on his head.

"Go ahead Ryu get anything you want." Yugao said.

"Are you sure, I eat a lot?" Ryu asked.

"Sure, how much can you really eat." Yugao said with a smile.

"Ok, can I have 5 miso ramen, 5 pork ramen, and 10 beef ramen?" Ryu said.

While they were waiting for the food Ryu decided to talk to the boy who ha just finished his tenth bowl.

"Hey what's your name?" Ryu asked.

"I'm Naruto" the boy said.

"Well Naruto I'm Ryu do you want to be friends?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto excitedly said.

Ryu and Naruto ate and talked for about an hour before Ryu had to go home because it was getting late.

(2 years later)

Naruto and Ryu we're walking around the village talking about how they joined the academy. They had become best friends in these 2 years. The only other person that they hung out with was a girl named Ruki Uchiha. Ryu had a crush on her and Naruto was teasing him about it.

"I don't see what you see in her, I mean she's always brooding. Your like the only person she smiles around. She's my friend and all but still." Naruto said to Ryu.

"Man you wouldn't understand what it's like to be in love. I'm gonna head home see you tomorrow." Ryu said.

Ryu started walking home when he started to smell fire. He went to where he smelt the fire and saw the uchiha compound on fire. He entered the compound and was immediately struck by the smell of blood. He drew his sword and started to walk into and saw a a lot of dead bodies on the ground, but there was one in particular that struck him. It was a girl with black hair put into a ponytail, and onyx eyes.

Ryu started to cry, he felt sadness and anger at the same time. He wanted to find who had done this. He was interrupted when he heard a scream, he ran towards the scream and saw a man holding a sword ready to slash a women with affair skin, and black hair. He recognized the man as Itachi Uchiha, and the women as his mother Mikoto.

Ryu moved in a blur to protect Mikoto, the next thing Itachi saw was a blur of black and green before. He heard Ryu yell in pain and quickly retreated from the compound. on his way he spoke to his little brother Sasuke before leaving the village.

Mikoto quickly rushed Ryu to the hospital while Sasuke followed. When they got there the doctors were surprised themselves that Ryu was hanging on to the little bit of life he was. He had a deep slash in his rib with blood spilling out. What really astounded the doctors was how fast the wound closed. Within minutes of entering surgery the wound started to heal.

(The next day)

Ryu was laying in the hospital bed still unconscious, Yugao was sitting in a chair next to the bed along with Naruto. She had her head resting on the bed next to Ryu's sleep. He started to stir which woke her up, when he opened his eye to Yugao's shock they had slitted pupils. He blanked an they went back to regular .

(4 years later)

In the years after the incident Ryu had become distant from everyone. His only friend was Naruto who he now considered a brother. He had changed the clothes he wore also. He wore a green jacket with a black dragons head on the back and a Uchiha fan on the shoulder, black trousers, black fingerless gloves, black sandals, and the dragon pendant his parents had given him.

Ryu and Naruto dropped out of the ninja academy after the incident and restarted a few years later. It's now after the graduation exams Ryu and Naruto are sitting on swings talking, Naruto failed the exams and was feeling depressed.

"Hey man there's always next year. Don't worry You will get that jutsu just don't give up." Ryu said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I know man." Naruto said sadly "Hey is that Mizuki-sensei?"

"Hey what's up Naruto, Ryu. Can I talk to you in private Naruto?" Mizuki said. Naruto nodded and went away with Mizuki, Ryu could see Naruto become visually excited. After Mizuki left Naruto ran off somewhere and Ryu secretly followed him. Naruto stole a jutsu scroll and went into the forest. Iruka had found him, Mizuki lied to Naruto and told him that stealing the scroll would make him a genin.

"Naruto do you know about the Kyuubi, the monster that destroyed this village twelve years ago?" Mizuki said.

"Mizuki no it's forbidden to talk about it." Iruka said.

"Naruto, the monster that destroyed this village, who killed so many people is inside of you. You are the kyuubi." Mizuki said with an insane grin.

Hearing that shocked both Naruto and Ryu. "I'm the kyuubi." Naruto said.

"Naruto don't listen to him." Iruka pleaded.

"That's why you we're always alone until Ryu came. He's a demon too, a dragon human hybrid." Mizuki said. "That Uzuki-whore mother of his fucked a dragon."

Mizuki would have continued but he felt a powerful KI(Killer intent) directed at him. When looked to see who it was coming from he saw Ryu with golden eyes and slitted pupils.

"What did you just call my mother, because I think I misheard you?" Ryu said with his hair covering his eyes. "I will tolerate you insulting me, but when you insult my mother and brother." Ryu walked up to Naruto and whispered in his ear "Use the kage bushin no jutsu."

Naruto nodded and put his hand in the sign. **_"Kage bunshin no jutsu"_**about a hundred Naruto's we're all over the forest.

"Attack!" Ryu yelled as he moved in a blur and delivered a kick to the back of Mizuki's head. The Naruto clones proceeded to beat Mizuki into the ground. When they were done Mizuki was a bloody pulp on the ground.

"Mizuki, if your gonna tell secrets get your facts straight first. Yugao isn't my biological mother, both my biological parents are dragons." Ryu said.

Iruka tied up Mizuki, he then walked up to Naruto and told him to close his eyes. Iruka took off his hitai-ate and put it on Naruto. Iruka said that Naruto had now passed the academy and to be at team placement the next day.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the first chapter, tell me what y'all thank of it.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2: There's more?

**Ryu:"Hello all I'm back"**

**DJ:"YEAH THE DRAGON IS BACK."**

**Ryu:"Do you have to be so loud?"**

**DJ:"I'm just excited to write this again."**

**Ryu:"Your an Idiot."**

**DJ:"And your a dick."**

**Ryu:"Don't make fun of me, i'll slice you to ribbons."**

**DJ:"Yeah right."**

**Ryu:"You asked for it."**

**'Bang'**

**DJ:"Muhahaha"**

**Ryu: "Where the hell did this cage come from."**

**DJ:"Who cares do the disclaimer before I poke you with this sharp stick."**

**Ryu:"Hell no#'poke#' DAMN THAT HURT.**

** DJ does not own Naruto."**

* * *

Ryu and Naruto walked to the academy the next morning for team placement. Naruto was excited and hoped he would be on the same team as Ryu. They sat next to each other and that's when Naruto spoke.

"I hope we'er on the same team." Naruto said happily.

"Wait didn't I tell you. My parents came last night and ask the Hokage to put me on a team with my younger siblings. Their twins." Ryu said.

"Aw man that sucks!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ryu just shrugged his shoulders, even if he couldn't be on a team with Naruto he could at least be on a team with people he liked. No one else was in the room yet, Naruto was so excited that he went to Ryu's home snuck into his window and woke him up. They were a good twenty minutes early. A poof of smoke appeared in front of the room. Once it cleared two ten year olds stood in it's place, a boy and a girl.

The boy had white shoulder-length spiky hair, golden eyes like Ryu, and a scar over his left eye. He was grey wearing a coat, black trousers, and black sandals along with a leaf headband.

The girl had long straight white hair , the same golden eyes, and a scar over her left eye. She was wearing a white dress, black shorts underneath, and black sandals.

"Ryu-nii!" The girl yelled tackling Ryu to the ground with a hug.

"Hey Tsuki, can you get off me?" Ryu said.

"Get up Tsuki-dobe." The boy in the room said.

"Shut up Taiyo-teme, your such a kill joy." Tsuki said to the now named Taiyo.

"Sometimes I wonder how we are twins, you bafoon" Taiyo said angrily.

"Oh yeah want to go, bring it on" Tsuki said waving her fist in the air.

Before things escalated Ryu put his hand on both of theirs heads "Stop bickering you two, act your age." Ryu said holding them apart as they swung at each other.

"We'er ten, we are acting our age. Now let me at em." Tsuki said trying to scratch at Taiyo with her 'claws?'. Her nails were now two inch long black claws# A look at Taiyo and you'd see smoke coming out his open mouth. Ryu clamped his hand down on Taiyo's mouth forcing it closed, and grabbed Tsuki's clawed hand still struggling to keep them apart.

"Um..." Naruto said getting their attention. They all looked over to him and Tsuki grew a smile and literally jumped over to him#

"Hi i'm Tsuki, Ryu's little sister want to be friends?" She asked happily.

"S-sure i'm Naruto" Naruto said nervously looking at her claws.

Taiyo walked up and smacked Tsuki in the back of her head. "Can't you see your claws are freaking him out put them away idiot." He said angrily.

"That hurt, your so mean to me!" Tsuki said angrily.

"Don't you two ever stop fighting." Ryu said putting his hands on both their heads. "Shit down you two people should be arriving soon." To his word a few minutes after they sat down people began filling the room. After everyone had entered the room Iruka got everyones attention.

"Let me first say congrats to all of you for graduating to genin, you will be put into three man cells with a jounin sensei. Now please listen for your team. Team 1... Team 6 will be Ryu Uzuki Tatsumaru, Tsuki Tatsumaru, and Taiyo Tatsumaru, your sensei will be Gin Tatsumaru." Ryu's eyes widen at that name. Gin was his eldest clanmate. While they weren't siblings like him, Taiyo, and Tsuki, they still belong to the same clan. Well the four of them were the last survivers of the clan from Kusagakure. Gin was suppose to come to Konoha before Ryu did but something happened with his training that prevented it.

**#A/N The other teams are canon#**

A man with white hair in a ponytail, golden eyes like Ryu and a scar over his right eye jumped into the room threw a window. He was wearing a jounin vest, a long-sleeved red shirt, black anbu pants, black sandals, a black glove on his left hand, and wrappings going up his left arm.

"Team 6 come with me." Gin said walking across the room to the door as if he didn't just jump through the window# The trio shook their heads and stood up, they walked with Gin to a training ground# They stopped in the center of the grounds.

"This looks like as good a spot as any#" Gin said to himself.

"A good spot for what exactly?" Ryu asked.

"Oh forgot you guys were following me, I was just deciding where to hold your test." Gin said looking around the grounds.

"You forgot we were following you, how dumb are you." Taiyo said annoyed by Gin.

"Forget the fact that he's an idiot, there's another test." Tsuki said.

"Yup and if y'all fail it your going to be sent right back to the academy." Gin said

"What?!" Was the twins respose.

"Okay then, what's the test?" Ryu asked with determination in his eyes#

Gin pulled a pendant out of pocket identical to Ryu's except it was silver instead of black# He showed it to the trio and then tied it to his hip. "This is a relic of our clan, there are five more like it. We only know where four are at, and Tou-san entrusted one with me. He knew that I would protect it..." Gin said only for them all to take out a similar pendants. Tsuki's was sky-blue, and Taiyo's blood-red. "You guys have them too, that makes me feel much less important." Gin said earning sweatdrops from the trio. "Anyway your test is to get the pendant from my hip, you have until sundown# Go."

Gin jumped back, but when he did he tripped and rolled backwards. He jumped to his feet only to have to dodge a flurry of punches being sent at him by the twins. Gin fell backwards kicking Tsuki in the chin, he pushed off the ground with his hands and kicked Taiyo. Ryu threw three kunai at Gin who simply lifted his left arm to block them. The kunai stabbed into his arm, but he showed no sort of pain. Gin took the kunai out of his arm and threw them back at Ryu. Ryu avoided the kunai and charged Gin with his sword drawn. Gin ducked under the sword and swept Ryu's leg.

**_"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire style: Fireball Jutsu)"_**Both Twins shouted sending fireballs from the left and right side of Gin. Ryu rolled out of the way, and Gin jumped out of reach. The fireballs collided and made an explosion. From the explosion Ryu once again charged Gin along with Tsuki and Taiyo. Gin tripped out the way of the incoming attack at the last second causing the trio to crash into each other. They stood up and glared at Gin who was dusting himself off. Gin began to sneeze .

"A-a-a-achoooo." Flames spewed from his mouth at the three, the flames caught onto his left arm sleeve and in turn the wrappings. He blew on the flames trying to put them out while the others looked on in awe. The wrappings burn off and revealed Gin's arm, it was covered in silver scales. Gin shot some water out his mouth to put out the flames. He looked at the trio angrily who looked back at him nervously. He charged at them at binding speed and cocked his fist back. They each got into a fighting stance and prepared to defend against Gin. Once he got close enough Gin started to attempt to punch Ryu only to trip and hit his head on Ryu's knee. The pendant flew off into the air and landed in front of Ryu. Ryu picked it up and looked at Gin.

"I'm such a failure." Gin mumbled into the ground. Ryu sighed and helped him up.

"Your not a failure. Your a clumsy, forgetful mess, but not a failure." Ryu said.

"R-really, ya think so?" Gin said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, you earned jounin status in the village right, you got to be doing something right." Ryu said making Gin jump to his feet.

"Alright I'm gonna be the best damn sensei this village has ever seen!" Gin shouted happily as he jumped around until he tripped and smacked his face on the ground.

"Sigh, it saddens me to think he'll be the one training us from now on." Taiyo stated while shaking his head.

"Come on Taiyo give Gin-nii-san a chance." Tsuki said only for Gin to set his arm on fire with another sneeze. "On second thought we're doomed." Tsuki said with a sweatdrop. "Hey Ryu-nii you want to come to our house for dinner?" Tsuki asked.

"Sure why not." Ryu shrugged.

"Hey I'm the adult here who are you to invite people for dinner." Gin said.

"I'm the one cooking." Tsuki said while glaring at Gin who rubbed the back of his head nervously.

They walked to the house and once Ryu saw it his eyes grew large. It was a two-story house with a large metal gate around it a big front yard which led to a even bigger back yard which held a smaller building. The inside had a living room, dining room, kitchen, and two bathrooms on the first floor. On the second floor were five bedrooms, two more bathrooms, and a balcony leading to the backyard. In the basement was a dojo area outfitted with dummies, wooden weapons, and a changing room.

"H-how could you afford this?" Ryu asked in awe.

"Well Tou-san and Kaa-san came here about a year ago and paid for it to be built." Taiyo told him.

"Yeah but..."

"Ryu, we used to live in a cave lit with glowing crystals. They just sold those and now we're pretty much rich." Gin said.

"I guess your right, but why so large?" Ryu asked.

"Well I wanted to start our clan here in Konoha, so I had our parents ask the hokage and after some paperwork the clan was established." Gin told him.

Ryu nodded and Tsuki walked into the dining room with four bowls of ramen. Ryu started to eat the ramen but stopped and looked at it. "What's wrong Ryu?" She asked.

"This is some of the best ramen I have ever had." Ryu said causing Tsuki to grow a huge smile as Ryu dug in. It's always nice to be complimented on your food.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap. This was the original second chapter for this story, well at least half of it.**

**I really hope you enjoyed it and I will see you later, remember R&R**


End file.
